


[Aesthetic] Like Ancient Gods

by WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: OUaT and Cast спецквест (божественное) [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gods AU, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin as Hephaestus, Belle as Aphrodite.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: OUaT and Cast спецквест (божественное) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195676
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест (божественное) WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	[Aesthetic] Like Ancient Gods




End file.
